


Good Vibrations

by deathperation



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, I Tried, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathperation/pseuds/deathperation
Summary: In which Irene has Wendy try something at school and someone comes.





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> i attempted smut and im not even sure wtf happened Akdjsjcbrhjdncbfksialsocravevalidationlajdjxbdjajx

Wendy carefully adjusts herself unto the wooden chair, trying not to wince too visibly. She chances a glance at Seulgi who's sitting right across from her. The squirming girl releases a quiet breath of relief after confirming her friend hasn't noticed anything.

It's hard to get comfortable when you're clenching a vibrator in your pussy after all.

To be perfectly clear, this wasn't Wendy's idea. She's the honor student, the straight A's nerd with a sunshine smile and an altruistic demeanor. She's an active member of practically every school club to exist. Wendy is basically every teacher's wet dream.

Then there's Joohyun, beautiful wonderful Joohyun. The very face of innocence even when she's anything but. A goddess in the flesh. The only person who can unravel Wendy in every way possible.

This is all Joohyun's fault.

There's a soft buzzing accompanying the quiet cacophony of chatter and turning of pages in the library. Wendy's face turns red as she sucks in a breath, hands turning white as she grasps onto the covers of her borrowed book.

It takes two nudges on her leg from Seulgi for her to finally notice and look at her friend.

"You okay?" Seulgi mouths.

Wendy summons a smile, hoping it doesn't look as strained as she feels it is.

"Just- just stress," she whispers back.

Seulgi makes a face in agreement. She nods at Wendy's reply and goes back to her notes. They're here to study after all.

Wendy tries her best not to breathe heavily. The vibration has been turned up a notch and she burrows her face into her book, hands flying down to grip unto the skirt covering her lap.

"Wendy?" Seulgi whispers.

Wendy hears her friend but she couldn't bring herself to look up. Not when all she can think about is the vibrating inside her, hitting the most perfect places.

She feels the buzz all the way to her clit and her breath stutters, warmth crawling up to her neck. Wendy squirms, trying her best not to gyrate her hips to chase that wonderful release. She's so close, so so close. She's about to—

And then it stops.

Wendy is confused for a moment, her brain playing catch up with the sudden loss of pleasure.

"Wendy?"

Seulgi has gotten up from her seat and is now standing right beside her friend.

"Wendy, you look like you're in pain. Are you okay? You're sweating."

Her bestfriend, sweet wonderful Seulgi. Wendy can't believe she almost came in front of her innocent bear.

A sudden wave of embarassment envelops Wendy. Seulgi nearly panics when she sees the red on Wendy's face intensifying. She insists on taking Wendy to the infirmary. She refuses, of course.

Her best friend touches her forehead and her neck to check her temperature and Wendy tries not keen on the contact. She's still tingling. Her skin buzzing from the unreached promise of an orgasm.

"Maybe you should skip choir practice later."

Wendy shakes her head no. "I'll just go nap at the student council's," she tells the bear. "I'll be fine, Sseul."

Seulgi scrunches her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Joohyun unnie will be there to take care of me, too," Wendy assures her.

Her best friend bites her lip, unsure about the suggestion. Wendy waits for her patiently until Seulgi reaches a silent conclusion, a quiet resignation, and gives her a tight smile before relaxing.

"At least let me walk you there?" she shyly asks.

Wendy nods and they both set out to clean up Wendy's things. Seulgi holds Wendy's hand as they make their way to the Student Council's office.

"You've been wincing since you stood up from the chair. Are you sure you're okay?"

Wendy nods, smile a little too wide. "I'm okay."

Seulgi isn't convinced.

They arrive at their destination when that buzzing sound comes again. Wendy nearly keels over at the sudden pressure building up in her lower belly and Seulgi scrambles to hold her friend upright.

The vibration dies down quickly and Wendy lets out a low grunt.

Wendy is worried Seulgi is about to try and convince her to go to the infirmary instead when the Council doors open. There stands Bae Joohyun, president and goddess and Wendy's girlfriend.

"I'll take it from here. Thank you, Seulgi," she says in that quiet, sift voice of hers.

Wendy gets out of Seulgi's hold before the bear could say anything and burrows herself into Joohyun's embrace.

Seulgi feels the warmth leaving her body. She gives a small shake of her head to herself, tells Joohyun to take care of her best friend before saying her goodbyes and swiftly turning away.

Wendy refuses to let go of her girlfriend even as Joohyun closes and locks the door.

"Are you okay, babe?" she whispers onto Wendy's ear.

Wendy only whines and burrows her face further into Joohyun's neck.

"You know," Joohyun says, "I always love seeing you in a skirt."

"Only because it gives you an easier access to my ass," came a muffled reply.

The older girl chuckles enjoying Wendy's lips on her neck. True enough, her wandering hands caresses back down to her girlfriend's hips until it reaches to grab at her ass.

"You're not wrong."

Wendy hums as her girlfriend's naughty hands play with her ass. Joohyun's fingers teases at the ends of her skirt until it finally goes under. Wendy's panties are soaked.

"Don't wear your panties next time," Joohyun tells her.

Before Wendy could protest, Joohyun has a remote in her hand tweaking the dial of the vibrator. Wendy's feels that familiar pressure building again as uninhabited pleasure takes over her senses.

"U-unnie," she pleads. "Unnie, please!"

Joohyun takes Wendy's panties off before walking them both to the nearest couch until the younger girl is straddling her lap.

"Don't sit."

Wendy obeys, knees bracketing the older girl's lap as she tries to support herself up on her knees. She lets Joohyun unbutton her blouse, unhook her bra, and maneuver her hands to hold on to the back of the couch, Joohyun between her arms.

The vibration is set on low and they both know it's not enough for Wendy to reach her climax.

"Unnie," she pleads again. "I want to come, please."

Joohyun turns up the intensity a little and Wendy struggles to keep herself upright. Her breathing is getting uneven and she feels her wetness seeping down to her thighs.

"You're such a good girl for me Seungwan," Joohyun tells her.

Wendy feels herself clench at the praise. She feels fingers tracing her trembling thighs, lightly smoothening spilled dampness up it's leaking source.

"Such a good girl." The older girl traces puffy outer lips and Wendy's hips stutter to press downwards. Joohyun holds her in place. "But I'm not done playing with you yet."

Wendy whines as she feels her girlfriend's hand cupping her wetness, fingers teasingly playing with the tiny vibrator inside her.

"U-nnie. Unnie. U-Unn-nie"

Joohyun traces Wendy's neck with her mouth, tongue swiping at the spot below her ears knowing it drives her girlfriend crazy.

She loves hearing Wendy's voice, loves hearing her sing. All the more when it's all for her.

So Joohyun touches, hand pressing onto her girlfriend's waist as the othe presses unto sopping cunt. Her fingers trailing over puffy lips and flicking over the clit that has come out of its hiding. Her mouth trailing kissies and licks down from Wendy's neck to her chest until it finally reaches her breast, tongue coiling and licking and sucking over pebbled nipples.

Wendy moans loudly, knees losing strength as she falls into Joohyun's lap. She's essentially sitting on her girlfriend's hand as it presses even harder onto her dripping sex.

The older girl somehow manages to relocate the vibrator to Wendy's clit before inserting her fingers inside her girlfriend's needy wet hole.

She pushes two inside, letting the younger girl adjust to the intrusion. Joohyun hears Wendy whine. It's always a thrill for the older girl to hear her girlfriend being hot and needy for her. Just for her.

So Joohyun teases. She plays Wendy like a fine tuned instument, pushing and slipping and tugging. She plays more to hear her beautiful girl moan. She plays harder to make her scream.

Wendy feels so close. Her lower belly feels heavy, breathing stuttered gasps. The older girl places a hand on her hips to help her grind down.

"Help yourself, baby. You've been so good today."

That's all the incentive Wendy needs to fuck herself to oblivion on her girlfriend's expert hands. Her breasts brush along the soft fabric of her girlfriend's button up, hardened nipples adding even more pleasure. Irene's soft but firm encouragements gets her higher and higher and higher.

"Cum for me, Seungwan."

As if on command, her body buzzes and tingles and everything is warm and white and electrifying.

  
Joohyun rubs her gently, gives her tiny kisses on her shoulder until she comes down from her orgasm.

  
Wendy looks at her with glazed eyes, a stupid smile on her face even with her barely even breaths.

"Good?" Joohyun asks as she brushes Wendy's stray hair from her face.

"Good?" scoffs Wendy. "That was probably the best orgasm I've had in my whole life!"

Joohyun laughs as her girlfriend tries to look incredulous, even with the dazed contentment on her face. Even after cumming hard, her Seungwan looks adorable.

"It was kinda fun watching you squirm in front of Seulgi."

Wendy huffs. "That was kinda mean. Seulgi's too innocent. She was honestly worried about me, poor bear."

Joohyun gently tucks a stray hair behind Wendy's ear. "Well, I like knowing that only I can have you even when you're with other people."

"What?" Wendy tilts her head, brows furrowed. "Of course you have me. I'm your girlfriend."

"That you are," Joohyun happily hums.

The older girl leans in for a kiss and Wendy happily gives. Joohyun shivers as her girlfriend makes use of her tongue to send liquid fire all over her body.

"How," she pants as they separate for air, "do you do that."

"How do I what?"

"Do that. That thing with your tongue."

Wendy shrugs, smile turning into a full blown smirk. "I'm just good with my mouth."

Joohyun swats at the laughing girl on her lap, fighting off a smile of her own.

It's true, of course. Gods know Joohyun has first hand experience of that mouth on her body.

"Want me to do you?" Wendy's eyebrows does that thing that makes Joohyun laugh and Wendy does it again just because.

"As much as I would love that, we can't." She presses a chaste kiss over a pouty mouth. "I've got a meeting in," she checks the wall clock, "ten minutes."

"I can do ten minutes!"

Joohyun kisses her again. "I'm sure you can."

Wendy huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. The older girl gives her girlfriend one last kiss before buttoning up her blouse.

Joohyun taps on the younger girl's thighs to make her get up. Wetness clings to Joohyun's lap forming a sticky string as Wendy lifts herself up.

"You really came a lot, huh."

"Not my fault you teased me all afternoon."

Joohyun helps her pull down her skirt with a grin on her pretty face.

"I'm keeping your panties," she declares. "They're too wet for you to wear."

Wendy's eyes widen, protest at the tip of her tongue when the door handles jiggle. Someone's trying to get in.

They do their best to look presentable in record time, Joohyun scurrying to open the door and Wendy frantically shoving the vibrator into her pocket.

"Took you long enough," says council member Krystal Jung, striding inside gracefully. "We have a meeting in five minutes and—"

Krystal pauses as she sniffs, eyebrows scrunching. Wendy stiffens and Joohyun holds her hand.

"Which couch?" she states more than asks.

Joohyun knows better than to play dumb and points to which one they just debauched casually. Wendy groans in embarassment as she attempts to hide behind her equally short girlfriend.

Krystal just shrugs and goes to the corner where they keep the scented candles. "Don't tell the others," she says as she picks the farthest seat.

Joohyun laughs, slinging an arm around her red-faced girlfriend as she walks her out.

"I'll pick you up at the choir room later."

Wendy puckers her lips for a parting kiss and Joohyun eagerly provides.

She fondly watches the younger girl walk away, hands occasionally tugging down her skirt as she makes her way to her own clubroom.


End file.
